<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weaving Qrowtober drabbles with Kirea by StoryWeaverKirea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761816">Weaving Qrowtober drabbles with Kirea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea'>StoryWeaverKirea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Drabbles, Family Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Intimacy, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Music, Nature, OT3, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past taiqrow, Qrow likes shiny things, Qrowtober (RWBY), Qrowtober 2020, Reminiscing, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust, Unrequited Love, crow! qrow, mercenary! Clover, past ironqrow, unrequited taiqrow, witch! Qrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some short little drabbles for Qrowtober! Which pairing it is will be in the chapter title!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Professions(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first prompt was professions! This is fairgame with Clover thinking about Qrow's life experiences and the man he is because of them.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clover knew Qrow as a Huntsman, that was how they met after all. He’ll always remember the first time he saw Qrow in action in real time rather than on a video screen. He was amazing, with his agility and precision. He really took Clover’s breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow always looked so relaxed when he had Harbinger in his hands, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him, second only to breathing. It only made sense, with his skill and the years he’s been fighting. Even when he was in a bad place all those years ago, he was still an amazing Huntsman, alert and ready to fight Grimm at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover didn’t know Qrow the spy since he’d moved on from that part of his life but he did know some things because Qrow told him or didn’t tell him as the case may be. He didn’t really want to tell Clover about what kind of a person he was back then and what he had to do to get information. Clover’s mind had gone to some unpleasant places then but he told Qrow it was okay and held him close to comfort him. That was the end of that conversation, for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover knew Qrow had been a teacher and it didn’t surprise him as he was amazing at teaching his kids. He had patience, showed them care and gave them solid advice. Clover thought that once he and Qrow became too old for Huntsmen work they could go teach somewhere or at least Qrow could. Qrow had smiled and kissed him when he had brought it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover figured being an uncle and father figure to a group of rambunctious teenagers went hand in hand with being a teacher. Seeing Qrow smile so fondly at his kids made Clover’s heart melt. And now they were calling him uncle too and his heart would never recover but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover knew Qrow had a twin sister named Raven but he never really saw them together. They hadn’t been on good terms in a long time but they were working on it step by step. Instead, he saw Qrow as Tai’s brother who had helped raise Yang and Ruby to be the amazing young women they were. They really were like brothers, joking with each other, rough housing a bit and reminiscing on their younger years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Clover knew Qrow as his partner and husband. The man he loved who lit up his world no matter what he was doing. Falling asleep next to him and waking up to see him still dreaming was what he would always cherish as that was when they were truly just existing together, enjoying being with each other. There were ups and downs, sometimes Qrow had a bad day involving his semblance and Clover wasn’t always able to convince him it wasn’t his fault but they were working on it. All that mattered was he would always be there for his beloved and he knew that Qrow would always be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the Qrow he knows and loves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feathers(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2's prompt is feathers! I tried to do something different with it so here is Qrow giving his feathers to the people he loves!</p><p>Its fairgame with past ironqrow!</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since he was given the power to shapeshift into a bird, Qrow has given one of his feathers to each of the people he’s loved most in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Ozpin a feather first as a thank you for giving him the power in the first place as well as for showing him a life that suited him more than the Branwen tribe. He’d always be grateful to Oz for that at least. After Oz had died, his feather had been lost. It was fitting that the man he once trusted no longer had his feather as he could no longer believe in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven got the next feather. She was his twin sister who understood him more than anyone else, well at the time that was true anyway. She kept it with her at all times, even now after she had left him and her partners. She gave Qrow a feather in return and he too kept it safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he gave Tai and Summer their feathers at the same time. They were his other two teammates who he came to love and cherish dearly despite a rocky start. They had both smiled so widely at him, they reminded Qrow of sunshine after a heavy rain. Summer’s feather was lost with her but Tai still had his after all these years, weaved into a dreamcatcher and hung over his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he gave Yang and Ruby each a feather. They didn’t understand the meaning or significance behind the feathers at the time but when they were older and learned the truth they had hugged him tighter than ever and thanked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the kids got feathers too as he had become close with all of them during their journey. Weiss saw him as the father figure she never had, Blake asked him for advice about battles and Yang, and Jaune, Ren and Nora all wanted to spend time with him in their own ways. With Oscar though, he had apologized for hitting him and told him he saw him as his own person, not one of Oz’s reincarnations which earned him a hug that turned into a group hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d given James a feather too, many years ago when they were together. James had kissed him and embraced him in thanks, telling him he loved him as they stayed together that night. He had loved him with all his heart but their lives had gone in opposite directions until they had changed and being together was no longer possible. Now they were old friends who still cared about each other. James had the feather, even now, as a reminder of their past love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now there was Clover, his new love who he’d given a feather too. Clover had always wondered why James had that feather and now he understood. It was Qrow’s unique gift to the people he loved and that included Clover now. He had been there for Qrow since their first mission together, watching his back, spending time with him, just listening to his woes as he comforted him. How could he not be important to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being gifted something so precious made Clover’s heart soar. Perhaps this is what it felt like to fly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rings(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3 of Qrowtober! The prompt was rings so I went with something pretty obvious!</p><p>Hope its good~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Each ring Qrow owned had been a gift from someone he loved. He’d always liked jewelry, even before being able to turn into a bird, but living in the tribe meant he couldn’t have anything unless it was useful, unless it was a tool like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he and Raven had gone to Beacon they had gotten each other rings as a fun present. They were just simple black bands but they loved them nonetheless. It was nice to finally have something they’d wanted for so long. Qrow still wore the ring to this day but he couldn’t say if Raven had her ring anymore or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ozpin had given him the ability to turn into a crow, he wanted even more jewelry. Summer and Tai had both noticed so they’d each bought him a ring. Both of the rings were silver but Summer’s had red roses engraved on the inside while Tai’s had yellow flames. He had been so happy when they had given him those rings, he’d hugged them both with Raven watching on fondly. After Summer died, he’d always fiddle with her ring whenever he was sad or nervous about something. It found it to be calming as it reminded him of her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the ring that James had given him when they had been young and in love. They had been walking down a street, hand in hand when they had passed by a jewelry store. Qrow had gotten distracted by a silver ring with blue accents but had played it off as nothing important. James had noticed how drawn he was to the ring and had bought it for him. It wasn’t a proposal or anything, he just wanted to give the man he loved something nice. Qrow felt guilty for accepting such a grand gift but had been grateful nonetheless. Eventually they had grown apart but Qrow still wore the ring as James was still important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Qrow was looking at the newest ring on his right hand. It was silver with green emeralds and there were clovers engraved with some words on the inside. They read my beloved charm. He looked over to Clover who was also looking at his new ring that was black with red garnets. The inside was engraved with feathers and the words my beloved bird. They had the rings made just for them. Now when they were apart it would feel like a piece of the other was always with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover noticed his staring and smiled at him in question. Qrow simply brought his own hand up to his lips and kissed the ring in answer. Clover’s smile grew and he brought Qrow into his arms in an embrace. Telling him he loved him and looked forward to their future together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forever and always.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Patterns(ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sweet and tender ironqrow moment with Qrow showing James he loves him, metal and all.</p><p>Oh and this is for Sorkari coz he's always supporting me in all my writing endeavours so thanks a bunch! I appreciate you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James had noticed that Qrow would always draw patterns on his skin after they had spent a night together. They’d be laying in bed together, Qrow resting on his non-metal side, his arm around him as James placed gentle kisses on his head. Qrow would hum in contentment and begin to run his fingers along James’ skin in random patterns like little circles or he’d spell out their names in cursive. Sometimes he would trace his arm, sometimes along his stomach and sometimes along his chest when he wanted to be a tease. James wasn’t sure why Qrow did it but he loved the attention nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was one of those nights. They’d just settled down after making love but this time Qrow was on his metal side instead. He hesitated for a moment before he started to trace patterns on James’ metal arm. With Atlas’ current technology James could feel the light touch but it wasn’t as noticeable as on his flesh side. He wondered why Qrow had decided to trace his metal side now when he never had before. He knew Qrow had no problems with his body but seeing him hesitate for just that moment made him curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to touch me there if it's uncomfortable.” James told him simply while running his metal fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not uncomfortable, I want to do it.” Qrow replied but stopped for a moment to look at his lover. “Unless you don’t want me too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm enjoying it.” James reassured him with a kiss to his temple. “You just seemed a bit nervous about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you noticed that huh?” He asked, sounding sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because I can’t keep my eyes off you.” James joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Although he was only half joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow let out a huff in amusement and said, “Heh, you flatterer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shook his head fondly and said, “So, why were you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it…” Qrow told him, sounding serious. “But I wanted you to know that I love all of you and this doesn’t make you any less human, any less of the amazing man you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James stared at Qrow in wonder. There were days when he struggled with looking at his metal side but Qrow never once shied away from him and hearing him say that made him the happiest man in Remnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, thank you, I love you too.” James spoke sincerely and then tilted Qrow’s chin up to bring those sweet lips to his in a kiss. Qrow eagerly returned the kiss as they explored each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew they had to return to their duties in the morning but for now, in this moment, they would enjoy showing each other their love. Whether that was a soft press of lips or patterns being traced into skin and metal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poison(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow has awful thoughts about himself.</p>
<p>But he's going to be okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow was poison. That was how he saw himself, the same as the alcohol he used to drink, used to poison himself with. Sometimes, he thought he should have kept drinking until there was nothing left of him, and sometimes he wished that awful, horrible and volatile poison had ended him. Maybe everyone would be better off that way. Maybe everything would be better if his semblance wasn’t getting in the way, if he wasn’t dragging everyone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven hadn’t thought of him as poison when they were young but eventually she saw the truth. Tai and Summer had never thought of him as poison, even when Tai had been in a downward spiral after Summer’s death, he never looked at Qrow as if he was a wretched thing. Qrow had been there when he needed him most and even though nothing was ever perfect between them he still loved him. To him Qrow was far from poison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Qrow could only see himself as poison. Even now, when he was sober and taking better care of himself, he didn’t think he was worth the effort but he wanted to see Ruby and Yang smile. So he would keep trying for them even if it hurt but nothing would change how he saw himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the past, James had tried to to help him too. Had held him close and told him that everything was going to be okay, that he would be with him no matter what. Yet, Qrow had pushed him away, had loved him with all his heart but knew James was better off without him. So he flew away, cried all the tears he had and drank until he felt numb. His heart ached still, after all these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he knew that Clover would be no different, knew that it was better for him to stay away. Even though his heart fluttered whenever Clover smiled at him, smiled as if he made his day brighter. Qrow couldn’t believe that Clover wanted to spend time with him even when he actively sought out his companionship. Why did he have to start questioning himself now, after all these years?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was with Clover then their semblances would balance out, his misfortune wouldn’t be nearly as strong but then Clover wouldn’t have as much good fortune. Qrow couldn’t do that to him, couldn’t take away the luck he’d known all his life, couldn’t be the reason he’d be stuck with misfortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he told Clover all of this, the other man had simply held him close and told him everything was going to be okay, that he was here for him, like James had done all those years ago but this time he found himself believing those words. Then Clover kissed him and he let himself melt into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t poison.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flow(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 6 was Flow so I went with the flow of time!</p><p>Qrow thinks about the passage of time and the choices he's made that shaped him into the man he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow looked back on his life, on how he has changed because of the decisions he’s made. When he decided not to stay with the tribe he had felt guilty at the time but he’s never once regretted it since then. After all, if he had stayed he wouldn’t have gotten to be an uncle to Yang or Ruby. He wouldn’t have witnessed Tai and Summer falling in love or been the best man at their wedding or had family dinners with them that ended with Summer’s chocolate chip cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, if Qrow had gone back to the tribe with Raven then he wouldn’t have a real family. He wouldn’t have become the man he is today. He’d face hardships regardless of the choices he made but he’d always follow the path that he knew now rather than the unknown that could change his life for the worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he chose not to trust and follow Ozpin then he wouldn’t have known about Salem and the threat she posed. He would have simply lived in the dark as he fought countless Grimm that would never stop attacking. In some ways being a Huntsman would be no different in other paths but he wouldn’t have been a spy for Oz, traveling all over Remnant, gathering intel and such. Trusting Oz had its pros and cons but despite the betrayal he felt he didn’t regret the decision in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose not to spend too much time with his family because of his semblance. Oh how he wished he was there when Summer had left on her mission, maybe if he had gone with her she wouldn’t have died. Even if he died in her place, he would have accepted that if it meant the girls would have their mother back. But he couldn’t change the past so he tried to be the best uncle he could be for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he’d chosen not to drink and drink and drink his sorrows away but it made dealing with his semblance easier even if he ended up in some horrible situations that he may or may not remember completely. He’d regretted a lot of those times but he’d learned it was better not to wallow in the past. He was trying to be a better person now, isn’t that what mattered?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thanks to Ruby that he finally quit drinking himself to death and he wanted to be an actual functioning adult that the kids could look up to again, could put their trust and faith in. He would let them take the lead while he tried his best to stay sober but of course he’d give them whatever wisdom he had left to give if they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, if he hadn't chosen this path then he never would have met Clover, the man he fell in love with and would one day marry. Clover always insisted that they were meant to meet someday no matter what decisions they had made in the past but Qrow never wanted to take that chance. He would always follow the river that led to Clover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, a life without his beloved was one not worth living..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night(lucky ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow can't sleep so he enjoys the cool night air while he thinks.</p>
<p>This is lucky ironqrow with slightly more emphasis on fairgame!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow couldn’t sleep. Normally he would have fallen asleep before his two boyfriends but tonight he couldn’t. He hadn’t wanted to wake them up with his restless tossing and turning so here he was on the balcony in the cool night air. Qrow didn’t like the cold but Clover and James were both heaters so he’d gotten pretty warm between them. Thankfully it was summer which was still cold but not as freezing as the winters in Atlas. The cool breeze felt nice on his heated skin.</p>
<p>There was no real reason as to why he couldn’t sleep. He’d actually been sleeping better these days ever since he and Clover returned to Atlas to be with James. The days had been relatively peaceful with Salem’s defeat and the Grimm just being directionless creatures now. They were still busy though, as they worked on fixing the rift between Mantle and Atlas. With Robyn on the council things were running smoothly and Mantle was looking a lot better. </p>
<p>James was solely the Headmaster of Atlas Academy now so he was less stressed these days as well. Although he was helping Clover a bit since he was the General now but Qrow thought it was a much better setup than before when he had two jobs, too much power.</p>
<p>And Qrow was helping out in any way he could, whether that was taking on Huntsman work or training and teaching the students and rookies. He decided that once things calmed down he would go back to teaching full time which he was looking forward to.</p>
<p>So he thought about his life that he was sharing with the two people he loved most in the world while looking up at the bright shattered moon illuminating the stars. The city below was also brightly lit up as Atlas was truly a place that never slept.</p>
<p>He must have been standing outside for quite a while as he was starting to feel the cold dig into his bones. Just when he thought about going back in, he felt a blanket be placed over his shoulders. He turned to see Clover smiling at him and he returned the smile with a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“Hey Cloves.” He greeted with a nod as he wrapped the blanket around himself more.</p>
<p>“Hey Qrow, couldn’t sleep?” Clover asked as he pulled Qrow close and kissed his temple.</p>
<p>“Just needed some fresh air...” Qrow replied as he leaned into the touch more.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Clover looked and sounded concerned but that was him through and through, always looking out for and taking care of his boyfriends.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Qrow told him with a nod of his head. “Is James still asleep?”</p>
<p>Clover rolled his eyes at the change of topic but didn’t comment on it. “Yup. I was careful not to wake him.” </p>
<p>“That’s good, I’m glad he’s getting more rest, he really needs it.” Qrow stated simply, also always worrying about James.</p>
<p>“Well he only has one job to worry about now so he’ll be able to relax more.” Clover spoke with a thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p>“Speaking of stress…” Qrow began. “How’s the new job treating you?”</p>
<p>“Everything's going well. I mean, whenever James was away I was the acting general.” Clover shrugged. “So it's nothing new really.”</p>
<p>Qrow smiled. “That’s good to hear.” </p>
<p>“What about you? Looking forward to teaching again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I always enjoyed it and it’ll be nice to have something stable again.” Qrow huffed in amusement. “And now I can say I’m sleeping with my boss.”</p>
<p>Clover laughed at that and said, “Sorry to say but I beat you to that one.”</p>
<p>Qrow looked scandalized as he brought his hand to his chest. “What, the goody two shoes boy scout broke a rule? No way!”</p>
<p>“Did you forget that you helped me break some of those rules?” Clover reminded him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh I remember alright.” Qrow smirked.</p>
<p>The two of them burst into laughter and as their giggles died down the balcony door slid open and James stepped outside, looking tired but amused.</p>
<p>“You two look like you’re having fun.” He spoke fondly with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Hey Jimmy.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, did we wake you?” </p>
<p>“No, it's fine. I’m just not used to waking up to an empty bed these days.” </p>
<p>“Is that your way of guilt tripping us into coming back to bed?” Qrow asked with squinted eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, aren't you getting cold?” James returned innocently. “I’m just looking out for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I’m cold so let’s go back to bed so Jimmy won’t be so lonely.” Qrow stated as he went back inside, stomping his feet in mock indignation. “Hurry up you two!”</p>
<p>His boyfriends turned to each other and chuckled before they followed him inside. He was already laying in the middle of the bed, completely wrapped up in blankets. James took his place on the left side and spooned Qrow while Clover took the right side and snuggled close, facing him. </p>
<p>“Think you can fall asleep now, pretty bird?” Clover asked as he brushed hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>Qrow yawned and said, “Yeah, I think so…”</p>
<p>“Then goodnight Qrow, Clover, I love you both.” James told them as he placed gentle, soothing kisses on Qrow’s head.</p>
<p>“I love you too James, you too Qrow.” Clover spoke softly with a kiss to Qrow’s hand.</p>
<p>Qrow closed his eyes, feeling himself lull to sleep with their affections. It was moments like this where he knew he’d face all the hardships he’d been through again if it meant these peaceful nights would never change.</p>
<p>“Love you…” He whispered as he finally drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the men he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photos(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow tells Clover about a photo of the past.</p>
<p>Very light fairgame with past unrequited taiqrow!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover had asked Qrow about the photo of his team long before he met Raven and Tai. He had seen Qrow staring at the photo fondly but with a hint of sadness behind his eyes. So, he asked him about the photo, about his team, and Qrow told him about the people he called family.</p>
<p>There was Raven, his twin sister, who had been by his side when they were young. She understood him better than anybody. Well, that had been true when they were younger but they slowly started to grow apart when they met Tai and Summer and became teammates with them. He thought that everything had been fine especially when Raven had Yang but then not long after she was born Ravne had disappeared without a word. Qrow had looked for her only to be told that she wasn’t coming back. In the end the tribe was all that mattered to her. Qrow told Clover that he wished things could be different, that he’d accept Raven again as long as she made the effort to change but it was up to her to make that decision.</p>
<p>When he met Summer, he had been annoyed and confused by her upbeat nature. She had been kind to him since the first moment they met even when he brushed her off. Eventually she got through the hard shell around his heart and became like a sister to him. He loved Summer just as he loved Raven and she ended up being more of a sister to him than his twin. He was happy for her when she had gotten together with Tai because he knew she always loved him since they were young. Watching them get married was one of the happiest days of his life even though it was a little bittersweet for him. Ruby came along and they were one big happy family. Then Summer left for a secret mission from Oz and never returned, they never even found her body, only her cloak was left. Now their family was broken.</p>
<p>And finally, there was Tai who had always been friendly to Qrow, although he had a temper and would show it if Qrow snarked at him too much. Tai was always there for Qrow when he needed him so it was only natural that feelings had developed for him over time. He never told Tai because he knew he’d never feel the same way. Even after Summer was gone he didn’t want to tell him, it felt like he’d be taking advantage of his grief and he didn’t want to be anyone’s last choice. So he kept his feelings to himself until he eventually moved on but he always helped Tai as best he could with raising the girls. He wouldn’t abandon the only family he had left.</p>
<p>He told Clover about all their Vytal Festival wins, all the missions they went on and all the peaceful days in between. It was nice to actually talk about the past with someone, especially since Clover was so engrossed in his storytelling. Qrow wanted to tell him even more about himself and learn more about Clover too. </p>
<p>Maybe they could make new memories together and capture them in photos forever too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coffee(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow needs coffee more than ever, thankfully Clover is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Qrow went sober he’d started drinking more coffee. He drank it before to wake himself up in the morning but he never considered himself a big coffee drinker until now. He needed it though as a replacement of sorts as he was still struggling with withdrawals. The coffee helped him focus on whatever mission he had instead of thinking about his urge to drink.</p>
<p>At first, he begrudgingly drank the break room coffee that was for everyone. It tasted awful without cream or sugar so he drowned it in sweetness so the bitterness wasn’t so bad. Clover noticed this and took pity on him. One morning he gave Qrow a cup of coffee that he made in his apartment as it was a specific brand that he really liked and was much better than the stuff in the break room. Qrow seemed a bit suspicious at first but had accepted the offered cup and taken a sip. He was pleasantly surprised at the wonderful taste that hit his tongue, it was the perfect drinking temperature and had a lovely rich flavour with a hint of chocolate that was just the right amount of sweetness. It was easily the best coffee he had in his entire life.</p>
<p>He’d been so lost in the coffee he hadn’t noticed Clover staring at him in amusement until he cleared his throat. When he looked at the other man, he was giving him a knowing look. Qrow thanked him and enjoyed the rest of his coffee while chatting with him and that’s how the rest of his mornings went with Clover bringing him a different flavoured coffee each time. They would talk until it was time to go over the missions for the day and then they would go about their day together since they were partners now.</p>
<p>Sometimes Clover would bring the coffee to Qrow in his room and sometimes Qrow would go to Clover’s to enjoy it. Of course they grew close spending time together like this and eventually Qrow would open up to him more and tell him more about his struggles. For now though, he just wanted to enjoy this casual intimacy they shared.</p>
<p>But one day he would wake up to a still warm bed and the scent of coffee in the air.</p>
<p>And those days will be perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Magic(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mercenary Clover meets Witch Qrow after getting injured.</p>
<p>This is based off of wes_the_bi's witch Qrow AU! Its so cool so check it out!</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/wes_the_bi/status/1310642878327058432</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a mercenary Clover had gone on many different kinds of missions but most of them involved dealing with dangerous Grimm and criminals. He was a skilled fighter and usually had some good luck wherever he went but there was one job he took on that had been more difficult than he thought it would be initially. The Grimm he’d been fighting was smarter than any others he’d fought in the past so he had gotten a claw to the shoulder before finishing it off. </p>
<p>He was slumped against a tree, clutching his injury in pain, far from any help when he heard movement. He quickly looked up to see a man with silver streaked black hair and striking red eyes that were looking at him intensely, judging him. He was dressed in strange dark garbs that Clover had never seen before. He tensed when the man walked over to him but he couldn’t reach for his sword as the pain was too great. </p>
<p>The man told him he meant no harm, wanted to help him and looking into those beautiful garnets he couldn’t help but trust him. The stranger placed his hand over the wound, spoke something in a language Clover didn’t know and then his hand was glowing reddish black and the pain intensified suddenly. It hurt so much that everything went dark.</p>
<p>When he awoke he was in a bed he didn’t recognize and his injury had been wrapped and it no longer hurt. The stranger who had helped him walked into the room and he remembered the magic the man had used which would mean he was a witch. He never heard of a witch helping a human but he was grateful even if the magic had hurt him before it healed him.</p>
<p>The man introduced himself as Qrow and told him that he had brought him to his mentor’s home so that he could be taken care of properly. Clover had thanked him but also asked why he had saved him in the first place. Qrow simply said that he couldn’t just leave a person to die if there was a way he could help them.</p>
<p>So Clover quickly recovered from his wound. Qrow’s mentor had made him promise not to tell anyone of their location which he happily obliged as he was grateful for their help. Clover also learned that normally Qrow wouldn’t bring someone to their home no matter how injured they were so it made him wonder why he had brought him to this place. Perhaps he simply did not want to leave him passed out in the middle of a forest? Clover wasn’t sure but he did know that he wanted to know more about Qrow so he pledged his sword to the other man as a way to repay him.</p>
<p>Qrow had seemed surprised, told him it wasn’t necessary but at Clover’s insistence accepted the pledge. So they traveled around the world together with the first stop being the client who had hired Clover to slay the Grimm that had proven a challenge to him. He received his payment and then followed Qrow to wherever he needed to go.</p>
<p>And this was the start of their friendship that would become something more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Warm(lucky ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow has a cold so Clover and James take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow had gotten sick. It didn’t happen often but being in such a cold climate really took its toll on him. It didn’t help that he was suffering from withdrawals after he quit drinking. Going sober was a recent thing after all so his body was struggling with a weakened immune system. He was prepared to just lay in bed and let it take its course for however many days his body needed to fight it off but James and Clover had other ideas.</p>
<p>They both came to his room to take care of him after he had messaged them to say he was sick and needed a few days to recover. Even though they were dating he hadn’t expected them to drop everything just to look after him. He told them he’d be fine on his own, that they had more important things to worry about than him but they insisted and he gave in. It's not like a sick man was going to be able to get them to leave after all.</p>
<p>“What if I give you my cold?” Qrow asked them as Clover handed him some medicine and a glass of water.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m lucky, I never get sick.” Clover reassured with a smile, sounding smug.</p>
<p>“Famous last words…” Qrow muttered before taking the medicine. Clover simply shook his head in amusement at the comment.</p>
<p>“And thanks to my robotics I don’t get sick anymore either.” James told him as he placed his hand on Qrow’s forehead. “Hmm.. you’re too warm, you should lay down.”</p>
<p>“Okay but don’t you have meetings and paperwork to get to?” Qrow asked as he was guided to lay down.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any meetings and the paperwork can wait, right Clover?” James said as he walked into the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Winter is doing as much of James’ job as she can and the Ace Ops are handling my responsibilities so just let us take care of you.” Clover said with no room for arguments.</p>
<p>“Geez, you two are such mother hens…” Qrow deadpanned with a huff and roll of his eyes. “But fine, do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Come on, you love it when we take care of you.” Clover teased while brushing sweaty bangs out of Qrow’s eyes.</p>
<p>He did love it when they showed him their affection like this but he didn’t want to get in the way of more important matters. There was no point in arguing any further though as his boyfriends were both very stubborn and he was too tired to care anymore.</p>
<p>“Maybe I do…” Qrow whispered softly.</p>
<p>Clover continued to pet his hair until James returned with a cold cloth and placed it on Qrow’s forehead.</p>
<p>“How does that feel? Too cold?” He asked in concern.</p>
<p>“No, feels good, s’ perfect…” Qrow told him groggily as he weakly attempted to reach out to the two of them. They each took a hand in theirs and squeezed to reassure him that they were right there for him.</p>
<p>“You should rest, Qrow.” James spoke in a gentle tone reserved only for his boyfriends.</p>
<p>“Okay…” </p>
<p>“We’ll make you something to eat for when you wake up, how does fish soup sound?” Clover asked.</p>
<p>“Sounds good…” Qrow replied, sounding as if sleep would take him at any moment.<br/>Clover went to the kitchen to prepare the soup while James stayed with Qrow a little longer until he fell asleep. Once his bird was asleep, James left to go help Clover with the meal. They talked as they cooked with Clover telling James what to do as he was the most skilled cook between the three of them. James never really had time to cook and Qrow usually avoided kitchens because of his semblance, he didn’t want to risk any kitchen disasters. They talked about Qrow, about how worried they were for his health, about how they wanted to help him on his road to recovery and how much they loved him. They knew it would be difficult for him but hopefully it would be a little easier with their help.</p>
<p>Qrow awoke to a lovely aroma of spices that made his stomach growl in hunger. He did feel better than before and being hungry proved that. He got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his hands and splash cool water on his face. It felt heavenly after feeling so hot for so long. He made his way to the kitchen to see Clover dishing out the soup and handing the bowls to James to put on the table. </p>
<p>“That smells amazing.” Qrow’s words made his boyfriends turn to him.</p>
<p>“Oh Qrow, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Clover asked him as he ladled out the last bowl.</p>
<p>“Better… How long was I asleep?” </p>
<p>“Around 4 hours I believe.” James told him as he came over to check his temperature again. “Ah, you don’t feel as warm as before.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, but wait, you’ve been here that whole time? Both of you?” Qrow asked them, surprise clear on his face.</p>
<p>“Of course, we said we’d take care of you and we meant it.” Clover exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his temple in reassurance.</p>
<p>“Indeed, we weren’t going to let you suffer through it alone.” James told him as he gently stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>Qrow’s heart fluttered at their words. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such caring boyfriends who loved him so much. He had to show them how much he loved them in return.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Qrow spoke sincerely as he brought them both into a hug. “For looking after me.”</p>
<p>James looked to Clover over the hug, a fond smile on their faces as they held Qrow close.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem, love.” James told him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know we’d do anything for you, pretty bird.” Clover affirmed. “Now then, let’s eat.”</p>
<p>So they sat down and ate, with Qrow feeling well enough to finish off his entire bowl. With a bit more rest he’d feel well again soon enough. Being with the two men he loved most in this world made it all easier and he planned to take care of them the way they had for him.</p>
<p>Now the warmth he felt was from love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Beach(iron dragons charms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow goes to the beach with his three boyfriends and their kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since Qrow had gone to the beach but Salem had been defeated and it was summer in Patch so the kids had decided to drag him and his three boyfriends down to the nearby beach. Tai and Clover were excited to go but James had been a little apprehensive about showing his half metal body. Qrow reassured him it was okay, no one would just judge him especially since he was James Ironwood. Plus no one would mess with him if his three boyfriends had anything to say about it.</p><p>So they all got into their swimsuits and headed over to the beach. They found a spot to leave their stuff and all the kids ran to the water with Zwei, Clover and Tai while the other two men stayed with their stuff. James and Qrow sat down on a huge towel they brought for that specific purpose and talked while they watched the others enjoy the water. Clover and Tai were splashing Zwei while they chased him and Yang, Ruby and Nora were racing each other with the other kids cheering them on.</p><p>After a while James urged Qrow to join the others since he knew he greatly enjoyed swimming. Qrow didn’t want to leave him alone, told him to join the others too but James simply shook his head and told him to go. Qrow pouted but relented, giving James a quick kiss before leaving him to join his other boyfriends. As he got closer Zwei ran up to him and barked excitedly at him. Qrow laughed, started running until he got closer to Clover and then jumped into his awaiting arms to be spun around. </p><p>Once they were done spinning Tai grabbed their wrists and pulled them into the water to swim. Qrow enjoyed the feeling of the cool water on his sun warmed skin as Tai pulled him close. He looked back for a moment to see Zwei running back towards James. He was surprised the furry little bundle didn’t join them in the water but at least James wouldn’t be alone now. Qrow let himself relax more as he let himself be pulled. </p><p>James petted Zwei as he watched from afar. Yang had won the race, with Ruby and Nora demanding a rematch. This time all the kids were racing and James had a feeling Yang wouldn’t win this time. He noticed Qrow was floating on his back while Clover and Tai were wrestling. He shook his head fondly at their antics, he wanted to join but he was still self conscious about his body. Zwei seemed to have sensed his turmoil as he let out a little whine and licked his hand. </p><p>James scritched behind the corgi’s ears as he watched Ruby just barely win against Nora. Meanwhile, poor Oscar got last place as he wasn’t much of a swimmer but he was doing his best and having fun so that’s all that mattered. He turned his attention to Zwei again, who was looking at him with his head tilted to the side before he started trotting back towards the water. He stopped and looked back at James expectantly as if to say follow me. James sighed in defeat, even he couldn’t say no to the cute dog. So he finally stood up and headed towards the water, no one had noticed him yet despite how big of a man he was. </p><p>As quietly as he could he strode into the water until it got deeper and then dived under and swam towards Qrow. His lithe boyfriend was still peacefully floating in the water, none the wiser to what was going on around him. James took advantage of that by grabbing Qrow’s waist and pulling him under water. Qrow let out a yelp before he was submerged and it made Clover and Tai look back in concern only to see their boyfriends coming out of the water. James was laughing but Qrow looked irritated with his wet hair in his eyes.</p><p>And so began a three on one splash war of Clover and Tai helping Qrow get his revenge on James who wasn’t prepared when they all grabbed him and pushed him underwater. The kids were all laughing as they watched the four men fool around. It was nice seeing them all have fun like this.</p><p>Once Qrow’s desire for vengeance was sated, James kissed him in apology and all was forgiven. He was just happy he had decided to join them, after all he wanted them all to relax like this together.</p><p>Qrow hoped all their days would be peaceful like this from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Touch/Bite(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow has problems with intimacy but maybe with Clover it'll be okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the past, Qrow had never really been sober whenever he was getting intimate with people. Well, that was true of the one night stands anyway. He’d fooled around as a teen and spent a few nights with Tai when they were both feeling lonely but that was Tai, someone he knew and trusted. There were definitely times he came home drunk but Tai never took advantage of him, not once. That’s why Qrow felt comfortable with him.</p>
<p>The first time he slept with James he had been drunk, they both had been, and they’d both been angry too. They’d been arguing in a hotel room until James pushed him up against a wall and roughly kissed him. That’s how their on and off relationship began but they’d both been sober every night after that until they stopped seeing each other. He’d always felt safe with James and he trusted him even now.</p>
<p>After that, his drinking had gotten worse and whenever he was in a bar, whether he needed information or wanted a quick lay or both, he’d find someone to spend the night with. He was usually so drunk he didn’t always remember everything and he never felt very good when he woke up. Sometimes he was thankful he couldn’t remember everything, no matter how awful that sounded.</p>
<p>Then he quit drinking and the thought of being intimate with someone didn’t even cross his mind, not even when he saw James again.</p>
<p>Then he met Clover, who was so upbeat and supportive it threw Qrow for a loop but in a good way. His heart would flutter anytime Clover smiled that warm smile of his at him and he knew he was falling for him. Clover would touch him casually anytime he had the chance, a friendly pat on the back, a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, an elbow nudging his ribs in jest. Qrow enjoyed the attention and never once flinched away from Clover’s touch. </p>
<p>Eventually, when they spent more time together outside of their missions the touch became more intimate. They’d be having a meal together, Qrow opening up about his struggles and Clover would place his hand on Qrow’s own and squeeze it gently, to show that he was there for him. Qrow never wanted him to let go of his hand.</p>
<p>And then one night when they were alone in Qrow’s room, Clover had kissed him. He’d softly stroked his cheek, gaze tender as he searched for any signs of discomfort, bringing their lips together when he saw none. It was the sweetest kiss Qrow had ever tasted and he wanted more. Yet, he knew he wasn’t ready for anything more than the little touches and kisses. The thought of being intimate, being vulnerable with someone was frightening, even if that someone was Clover. </p>
<p>So they took things slow but Clover didn’t mind at all, he was patient and never pushed Qrow too far which he was grateful for.</p>
<p>Eventually Qrow mustered up the courage to completely bare his body to Clover who was gentle in his touches. He kissed him, slow and languid, licked and nipped at his neck, placed featherlight kisses down his chest all while pressing into the lithe man beneath him. It was overwhelming, being loved so thoroughly while completely aware of every sensation but it was wonderful and Qrow never wanted it to end.</p>
<p>He always wanted to be wrapped up in Clover like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shiny Things(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow likes shiny things but he likes Clover even more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow liked shiny things. That was true even before being able to turn into a crow but it was definitely a stronger attraction now than before. If something caught his eye in a store he’d buy it, if he was flying around and saw something shiny on the ground he’d swoop down and grab it, nothing would escape his keen bird eyes. Thankfully he never let his love of shiny things get in the way of battle, that would’ve been a problem.</p><p>Qrow had a secret stash of all his treasures back in Patch and whenever he came back from a long mission he’d add to it whatever he had found on his travels. His hoard included various jewellery such as necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets and such, as well as bottle caps, beads, gems and many other shiny items. Every time he added to his collection his feathers would puff up in pride, he liked his pile of treasures very much.</p><p>When he met Clover, he was distracted by the handsome man’s everything but also by his lucky clover pin. It took everything he had not to stare at the damn thing but there were moments when he was caught staring. Clover would make a quip about his name being accurate for his apparent love of shiny objects but he also once said “My eyes are up here”. Needless to say, Qrow had been very embarrassed but he can proudly say he’s never stolen any of his trinkets and he wasn’t about to start now.</p><p>He was collecting more items in Atlas now. The girls would often bring him to jewellery stores and there was always something that caught his eye that he’d end up buying. To save his wallet he’d go to second hand stores in hopes of finding a new item to add to his collection. Now he had a new secret hoard in his room in Atlas, kept in a little box hidden away in a drawer.</p><p>He normally would never show his treasures to anyone but getting to know Clover changed his mind on that. He even gave Clover one of his many treasures. The Captain had commented on a necklace that looked like a feather with red gems in it and Qrow had given it to him despite the fact that he really liked that one. He liked Clover even more than his treasures and wanted to make him happy.</p><p>Eventually Clover would return the favour and give him his lucky clover pin.</p><p>And one day, they’d be wearing matching rings that sparkled in the sunlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sweets(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover notices Qrow's sweet tooth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover noticed that Qrow had a bit of a sweet tooth. It started with coffee. Qrow would drown the bitter break room coffee with cream and sugar until Clover took pity on him and brought him coffee from his own room that tasted way better. Qrow didn’t drown the coffee in sugar anymore but Clover noticed his love of sugar in other ways.</p>
<p>It was clear that Qrow loved fruit but he usually went for the sweetest ones like mangos or those really small strawberries that never tasted sour unlike their bigger brethren. Clover always made sure he had those whenever he had Qrow over so that he could enjoy a nice sweet treat. Oh but Qrow enjoyed juice and sweet teas as well. When he didn’t need coffee he’d have those instead. Clover enjoyed seeing him looking so content and refreshed as he sipped on his drink.</p>
<p>Yes, now Clover noticed how much Qrow indulged in his sweets. Ice cream from fancy Atlesian stores, a piece of candy here and there, any kind of baked good from the finest bakeries around and various chocolates with different flavours. Qrow enjoyed it all whenever the opportunity presented itself. Clover was just happy to see him happy.</p>
<p>One day Qrow had told him that before coming to Atlas he was mostly drinking and starving himself so that the kids could eat enough. It did explain why Qrow turned away from alcohol and why he indulged in sweets so much, he could finally worry about himself more. From that moment on Clover decided he would help Qrow in whatever ways he could and right now that meant giving him his favourite desserts but he made sure he was eating healthy foods too. </p>
<p>Qrow had looked so thin and ill when they first met but now he had more meat on his bones and he looked a lot healthier. His eyes were bright, his skin was clear and most importantly he wasn’t putting himself down with his negative words anymore. Clover was truly happy to see all of his progress, and it warmed his heart knowing he helped him through it.</p>
<p>As time went on Qrow indulged in his sweets less often as he wasn’t feeling the need for those comforts anymore. He still had a sweet tooth of course but the need wasn’t as strong as before. </p>
<p>Although whenever he did feel the urge, Clover was always happy to indulge him.</p>
<p>Especially if it meant he got to feed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Charm(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover gives Qrow his pin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that first time Qrow saw Clover channel his semblance through his pin, he’d thought about giving it a try too. He always thought his misfortune couldn’t be controlled but they had similar semblances so surely if Clover could do it so could he. Clover had even offered to help him look for an item to focus on and to train too. Unfortunately, with everything going on they never really had the time to practice let alone go trinket browsing. </p>
<p>And then everything had gone wrong. They had fought foolishly with no purpose to it, Clover had gotten injured and had urged Qrow to run so that he wouldn’t be captured. He’d also given him his pin saying, “maybe it’ll give you some of my luck.” and then Qrow had flown away.</p>
<p>They were separated for a while as Clover was recovering and Qrow was in hiding. Whenever Qrow wanted to see him he’d hold the pin in his hands and hold it to his chest, close to his heart. He needed to see Clover, he needed to give the pin back to him some day. </p>
<p>Once everything in Atlas had calmed down, they could see each other again. Qrow had been nervous, he didn’t think Clover wanted to see him so he’d decided to return the pin and then get out of his sight. Yet, Clover had been happy to see him again, had smiled warmly at him as if he cared about Qrow. Well, that was true, he did care about him and Qrow knew it, knew there was something between them that neither had voiced. </p>
<p>Qrow had tried to return the pin but Clover had stopped him with a shake of his head and a hand over his. “I want you to keep it.” He had spoken in a gentle voice that Qrow had never heard from anyone else. It made his heart flutter and so he kept the pin.</p>
<p>When the kids had continued the journey Qrow had gone with them of course but Clover had decided to join them as well. He wanted to help them and he wanted to stay by Qrow’s side. Of course Qrow couldn’t never refuse Clover anything and he wanted his company as well. So, they travelled together and became closer over time. Clover made good on his original promise to help Qrow control his semblance and they were a force to be reckoned with when they fought together.</p>
<p>And after their journey was over and they had saved the world, they held each other close and declared their love. Clover told Qrow he considered him to be his lucky charm as he felt his life has been better ever since they first met.</p>
<p>Qrow couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dance(ironqrow and fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow goes to the annual Atlas ball and dances with James and a handsome stranger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, the annual Atlas ball, a time for the rich elite to talk about how amazing they are while being served by the people they wrung money from. Qrow hated it and really didn’t want to be there but Ozpin had insisted so here he was. He didn’t consider himself a good dancer but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He would not be making a fool of himself tonight however. At least that was his plan until James had asked him to dance and that was one request he’d never refuse the General. </p>
<p>James guided him to the dance floor and took the lead in their dance. They moved slow as they swayed to the music and Qrow somehow didn’t trip over his feet or step on James’ own.</p>
<p>“You’ve gotten better I see.” James stated simply with an amused expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Heh, I think I’m just lucky for once.” Qrow replied, his grin lopsided.</p>
<p>For a split second Qrow saw a look in James’ eyes that he couldn’t decipher but it was already gone and James was leaning close so that his mouth was right by Qrow’s ear.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but you’re always so graceful in battle it only makes sense that you’re a good dancer as well.”  His voice was lowered to a deep sultry purr that made Qrow shiver in delight.</p>
<p>“You saying you enjoy watching me, Jimmy?” Qrow asked slyly.</p>
<p>“Have I ever denied it before?” James countered as he spun Qrow around and dipped him.</p>
<p>“Pfft, ‘course not.” Qrow told him with a snort.</p>
<p>They danced for a while longer with James gazing at Qrow fondly. Eventually James had to go talk with more people so he had to leave Qrow on his own.</p>
<p>“Sorry to leave you Qrow.” James said regretfully.</p>
<p>“It's okay, you’re a busy guy, we’ll talk later.” Qrow reassured him with a squeeze to his arm.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll come find you.”</p>
<p>And with that James walked away, leaving Qrow alone. He saw an empty wall and decided to just lean up against it while he waited. A bit of time passed as he watched people dancing and conversing and some people asked him to dance with them but he turned them down until a handsome man with broad shoulders and teal eyes came up to him.</p>
<p>“Hey there, mind if I join you?” The man asked with a honey smooth voice that Qrow had to admit he liked the sound of.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Qrow replied simply, looking away from the other man to continue people watching.</p>
<p>“So, are you enjoying the ball?” The stranger asked.</p>
<p>“It's okay, not really my scene…” Qrow told him honestly.</p>
<p>“Is that why you turned down all those people?” </p>
<p>“I’m picky when it comes to my dance partners.” Qrow said with a smirk as he turned to him. “You hoping for a dance too?”</p>
<p>“You caught me.” The man gave a sheepish grin. “But I’m guessing you only want to dance with the general.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you saw that huh?” Qrow asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he and James were together.</p>
<p>“I think everyone did.” The man stated simply. “Are the two of you close?”</p>
<p>“James and I are old friends.” It was the truth but not the whole truth. He couldn’t tell people that he and James were seeing each other, that would only cause problems for his lover.</p>
<p>“I see, well if that’s all it is would you honour me with a dance?” The man offered Qrow his hand.</p>
<p>“Heh, flattery will get you a dance with me.” Qrow replied as he took his hand.</p>
<p>“Well, lucky me, huh?” The man replied with a wink as he led Qrow to the dance floor. </p>
<p>Qrow scoffed to himself. “You have no idea…”</p>
<p>The other man took the lead in the dance which Qrow was happy with. The music and the dance was faster than before as Qrow focused on keeping up with his partner. He had to admit, the other man was an amazing dancer and Qrow felt as if he was being swept away, as if it was just him and this handsome stranger here in this moment. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to the man’s bright teal eyes that were gazing at him with warmth. Oh yeah, he was definitely interested in Qrow alright and he probably thought the feeling was mutual which wasn’t exactly wrong but Qrow was with James, he wasn’t going to betray his trust like that. </p>
<p>The music quieted and the dancing came to an end. Qrow pulled away from the stranger’s touch and the spell was broken.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the dance, I couldn’t ask for a better dance partner.” The sincerity in his voice made Qrow’s heart flutter.</p>
<p>“You flatter me… But you’re welcome, and thanks. I enjoyed it.” Qrow meant every word he said.</p>
<p>“So then, maybe we could get to know each other over drinks sometime?” The other man looked so hopeful and Qrow felt awful for having to turn him down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but it’ll take more than one dance to win me over.” Qrow told him with a smirk, hoping to mask the guilt and insecurity.</p>
<p>“Then, what if I asked for another dance?” He asked, still sounding hopeful.</p>
<p>Qrow leaned in close and said, “One dance is all you get, pretty boy.” Then he began to walk away, leaving the other man staring in shock for a moment before he collected himself, ran after him and gently grabbed his wrist to stop him.</p>
<p>“Wait, at least tell me your name, please?” He implored. “I’m Clover.”</p>
<p>Clover. It was a lovely name and it suited the stranger that had taken his attention for a night.</p>
<p>“It’s Qrow.” He told him simply as he pulled his wrist away.</p>
<p>“Qrow…” He liked the way his name sounded on Clover’s lips. “It was nice meeting you, maybe we’ll meet again someday?” </p>
<p>“Maybe, if you’re lucky.” Qrow said with a wink before walking away, failing to notice the shock on Clover’s face that quickly turned into a pleased smile.</p>
<p>When the ball came to an end James found him and they spent the rest of the night together. He knew this was where he was meant to be, in James’ arms as they made love.</p>
<p>Little did he know that one day he would meet Clover again and his life would change forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Myths/Legends(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover's thoughts on the legendary Qrow Branwen.</p>
<p>I struggled with this one...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover knew of the man, the myth, the legend that was Qrow Branwen. He’d seen videos of his Vytal Festival wins and heard plenty of amazing stories from James. Winter also shared some not so great stories but she hated him so she was biased. He trusted James’ word more than hers of course but even he had some choice words to describe his old friend. Clover wanted to meet Qrow first before he made any judgements.</p>
<p>He had some thoughts about Qrow of course. It was difficult not to have an idea of him in his head since he’d heard so many details about him. He knew Qrow was strong, agile and graceful just from watching videos. In fact, he was probably the strongest Huntsman in Remnant, even James would admit to that. Winter as well, begrudgingly so.</p>
<p>Clover tried to picture what kind of person Qrow was based on the information he was given. Apparently, he was a drunk and because of that he could be volatile and difficult to work with. He didn’t like authority, or at least didn’t like James telling him what to do and he would make his feelings on that matter known very quickly. He preferred to work alone and Clover could tell James knew the reason why but he wouldn’t say. Hopefully he could ask Qrow whenever they met.</p>
<p>Then he met the man, the myth, the legend and seeing the real Qrow changed everything. He seemed a bit aloof and standoffish but he wasn’t volatile at all. He didn’t prefer working alone, he felt he had no choice because of his semblance but now he could breathe easy with Clover as his partner. The more they worked together the more Qrow opened up to him, about being a Huntsman, about being an uncle and brother and about his past. Clover knew he was falling for Qrow, the real Qrow who was a kind and caring soul just looking out for his kids and trying to save the world.</p>
<p>Who knows, maybe they would become a legendary and mythic duo one day.</p>
<p>Clover didn’t mind as long as he was with Qrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Plants/Flowers(taiqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow's thought about flowers.</p><p>This is for Sorkari coz he loves taiqrow so much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up in the tribe meant Qrow had no choice but to learn about plants. Knowing whether something was edible or poisonous was the difference between life or death and Qrow had never wanted to get it wrong. He was actually thankful for this skill since it meant he could survive out in the wilderness for long periods of time and that came in handy for the many missions Oz had given him over the years.</p><p>When it came to flowers, it was Tai and Summer who had taught him how to appreciate them. Summer knew so much about the language of flowers while Tai had a bit of a green thumb and loved to garden. Qrow eventually came to love flowers the way Tai and Summer did, he’d notice them on missions and would literally stop to sniff the flowers. He’d see them in town and buy different ones for his teammates, even Raven seemed to appreciate the simple gift. Maybe she had come to love flowers too.</p><p>But then Raven left and Summer died and Qrow wasn’t sure if he could look at flowers anymore. But he has to as Tai still loved them and continued to grow them, he especially had a fondness for sunflowers since they were Summer’s favourite flower, other than roses of course. So Qrow continued to buy flowers to place on Summer’s grave stone and to give to Tai who was always happy with the gifts, smiling his bright sunshine smile in gratitude. Tai reminded him of sunflowers with his golden hair, his warmth and his love.</p><p>When Qrow travelled all of Remnant he would look for seeds of flowers that didn’t naturally grow in Patch and give them to Tai for something new to take care of. No matter what climate the flower required Tai would always grow it successfully. He always gave Qrow one of the flowers and he would press them in a book to preserve them, so he could keep them forever. He would look at them fondly as he was reminded of what made him happy.</p><p>Maybe one day all of the fighting would be over and he could go home to Patch and stay.</p><p>Where he would be with the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Food(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow's relationship with food.</p><p>It has changed throughout the years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow’s outlook on food had changed throughout the years. When he was with the tribe, food was sustenance meant to nourish your body. There was a limited amount so everything was either rationed out equally or if there was a shortage then based on who worked the hardest. Qrow didn’t always get to eat enough and was often punished with no meals because of his semblance. Thankfully Raven would share some of her food with him and they would sometimes go hunting and gathering when no one was looking. This is what Qrow knew of food while living with the tribe.</p><p>Then he enrolled at Beacon and the world of food opened up for him as something more than just a necessity. He learned that food could be eaten just because it tasted good. The food in the tribe had mostly been bland and earthy flavours but now he knew the pleasures of sweet candy and baked goods, the tanginess of tropical fruits, the heat of exotic spices and so much more. He found that he really loved sweet treats and spicy dishes but he wasn’t picky and would try anything new. There were foods he didn’t like such as anything too bitter oy anything that didn’t have any flavour but he was just having fun trying literally everything.</p><p>Then when Raven left and Summer passed he started to drown himself in alcohol to the point where food didn’t have much taste anymore so he didn’t care what he ate. He would eat the cheap bar snacks that no one liked while gathering information, eat things cold when they’d be much better hot and would even eat the bitter foods he didn’t even like. Qrow didn’t care, he just needed to eat to survive, just as the tribe taught him all those years ago. However, even though he knew he needed to eat to live, he barely ate anything at all to the point where he shouldn’t have been able to fight but he pushed forward somehow.</p><p>Until Brunswick Farm happened and he quit drinking.</p><p>Qrow had only been sober for a couple of days when they arrived in Atlas. It was difficult as it didn’t take long to feel the withdrawal symptoms. He felt nauseous, he had constant headaches, his body would shake like he was cold but sweat like he was too hot and most nights he wasn’t sleeping well. He was struggling with how awful he felt all the time but he was determined to stay sober.</p><p>The good news was that he could taste food again and he forgot how much he loved eating for pleasure. He couldn’t eat too much at first otherwise he’d feel sick but he was slowly discovering food all over again. The kids would take him out to eat or bring him back a baked good from a popular bakery, James would give him his favourite chocolates that he used to love and even Winter would make up his coffee for him when she noticed him struggling with his shaky hands. She had definitely surprised him the most.</p><p>Then there was Clover, who had stolen his heart in a short period of time. He introduced Qrow to more fish dishes that were pleasantly salty and wonderfully warm. It helped that Clover was an amazing cook and Qrow couldn’t get enough of his food. He may have eaten too much the first night Clover cooked for him but it was worth it.</p><p>So Qrow’s love of food was renewed and he gained a new love in Clover who would one day become his husband.</p><p>He wanted to always enjoy food with him from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow thinks about his family, past, present and future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow had many people in his life who he considered to be his family. </p>
<p>It started with the people in the tribe, he had considered them his family in the beginning of his life as a child. They raised him and Raven together, taught them how to survive in this cruel and harsh world that didn’t care for the weak. It was difficult sometimes but he always had Raven by his side, watching his back and he did the same for her. He thought they’d always be together at the time but one day that would no longer be the case.</p>
<p>Once Qrow left the tribe, he soon learned that his idea of family was not how a family should be.</p>
<p>Qrow had enrolled at Beacon thanks to Ozpin and it didn’t take long for him to start seeing the man as a father figure of sorts as he guided him throughout his teenage and young adult years. Oz showed him things he never would have learned about in the tribe and now he was a part of something bigger. He always felt so happy when Oz told him he was proud of him and even though their relationship was soured now, he’d always treasure those moments.</p>
<p>Then he met Tai and Summer and they became a team. He and Raven acted distant at first but it didn’t take long for them to warm up to their new friends who shone bright like the sun. Their world opened up and became a warmer one with those two in it. Tai with his jokes and Summer with her bubbliness. Those early days were filled with so much joy and laughter and eventually they all became a family. Tai and Raven got together and along came the newest member of their family; Yang. He loved his niece with all his heart and he knew this was the family he was meant to have.</p>
<p>Yet, Raven had not had the same thoughts as Qrow as she left one night when everyone was asleep. A black feather was all that she left behind and it was in Yang’s room. Qrow knew she loved her daughter so he searched for her but she told him she wasn’t goin back leaving him, Tai and Summer heartbroken. Eventually the two of them fell in love and had Ruby and Qrow was happy to have another niece even if it meant losing his sister. Maybe one day she would come back.</p>
<p>They lost Summer when she never came home from a mission. He tried his best to put the pieces of their broken family together but there would always be a void where Summer once was.</p>
<p>This was his family for many years until he arrived in Atlas with a gaggle of kids after travelling a long distance. Now he considered all the kids his family as they quickly latched onto him as a father figure of sorts. So he reconciled with James and had a more permanent home in Atlas.</p>
<p>And he met Clover, who was optimistic, supportive, kind and gentle. Qrow was not used to having someone like him in his life but he soon found that he enjoyed Clover’s company and it didn’t take long for them to really warm up to each other. They spent a large amount of time together until their hangouts became dates and their chats became deep meaningful conversations about their lives. These serene moments held tender gazes, soft touches and sweet kisses and Qrow never wanted them to end.</p>
<p>So they became a family and the hole in Qrow’s heart was filled with love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Birds(lucky ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow learned how to bird from actual birds.</p>
<p>Maybe a little too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Qrow first shapeshifted into a bird, he figured out flying very quickly but he didn’t really know how to be a bird. Like, really be a bird. So he started flying around with other birds of varying species that didn’t mind a crow hanging around with them. He learned how to walk the crow walk and talk the crow talk and soon enough he could fool anyone into thinking he was an actual bird, even the people who knew him well.</p>
<p>There was a slight downside however, as he now had a bit of a birdbrain whenever he was a crow. He would get distracted by shiny things, had to stop himself from eating bugs and would randomly caw and trill as if he was singing a song. He’d get embarrassed until he reminded himself that people just thought he was a bird and had no idea he was actually a person. So he let his birdbrain take over sometimes and it was a truly freeing experience.</p>
<p>Soon enough he noticed that his birdlike tendencies bled into his human form. He was still distracted by shiny objects and wanted more jewellery to wear which everyone noticed and made fun of him for so now he was embarrassed again. He might’ve eaten bugs when he was starving and in a daze but he kept that to himself and he would make noises that almost sounded birdlike. He hoped he wasn’t actually turning into a bird permanently, he liked being a bird sometimes but he was still a human in the end and that’s the way he liked it.</p>
<p>Even after he learned how to be more like a real bird he still enjoyed hanging around other birds. He would protect smaller birds from dangerous predators, feed chicks that he came across and would even join in with singing birds. He also got into fights with other birds that he just didn’t like just like he did with some people when he was human. He was proud to say he always won the fights he got into, not that he should be bragging about that.</p>
<p>His favourite thing about being a bird though was getting pets and scritches from the people he cared about. Raven felt the same so they would groom each other in their bird forms. Tai and Summer noticed and would give them a hand and Qrow enjoyed the extra attention. Ozpin had indulged him here and there, finding him amusing. He would even visit Yang and Ruby when they were young and didn’t know about his secret. They would feed him and pet him and Tai would roll his eyes in fondness at his desire for pets. </p>
<p>James also didn’t mind giving him attention. Qrow loved when he would warm his metal hand with fire dust and run his fingers through his feathers, it felt heavenly and he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately James was a busy man so he would have to stop eventually. He always gave Qrow an apology kiss and promised to give him more love later.</p>
<p>Thankfully he also had Clover who was always happy to pet him. He would have Qrow on his lap or desk while he did paperwork, brushing Qrow’s feathers with his fingers, scritching him here and there. Qrow fell asleep sometimes and would wake up in his human form either in bed or on the couch depending on where they were. Clover would always be right next to him, gazing at him with love and affection. Then James would join them, bringing warm drinks and little snacks to enjoy together. </p>
<p>So Qrow was happy being a human and a bird.</p>
<p>And he wanted to stay like this forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Transformation(lucky ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James watches Qrow change overtime with Clover's help.</p><p>Is it fairgame, ironqrow? Hmm, maybe its both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James had noticed the change in Qrow almost immediately since he arrived in Atlas with his nieces and their friends. He was letting the kids take the lead and he didn’t try to pick a fight with James either. He had expected Qrow to be drunk, based on past experiences, but was pleasantly surprised to see him sober and looking as if there was less weight on his shoulders. When Qrow told him he quit drinking altogether, James was incredibly happy for his friend who was sometimes more than a friend. He told Qrow he’d help him in any way he could and he was grateful for the support.</p><p>So as Qrow stayed in Atlas, James noticed him becoming more relaxed and he didn’t have a constant scowl on his face, especially when he was with Clover. Oh he noticed the two of them becoming closer and Qrow opening up more because of it. James was glad Qrow could finally have a friend, who was maybe becoming more than a friend, his own age who bolstered his spirits and supported him. Indeed, Qrow was looking happier and healthier each day and it warmed James’ heart immensely. <br/>Qrow had looked too thin when he arrived but after eating proper meals every day he started to fill out more, looking more like he did when James had first met him all those years ago. His complexion was a lot better too, he had been too pale, almost anemic looking but once he got more sleep he looked lively and vibrant, dare he say radiant. James watched him train a few times alone and with Clover and he was looking stronger than ever, a true force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.</p><p>James also noticed how soft Qrow was when they were alone together. He would smile and laugh at whatever humour James had attempted and his reaction made James laugh in return. It was nice to share these moments with him, he didn’t miss the fighting, the volatile words they used to throw at each other, even if it often led to the intimacy they both craved. James knew it wasn’t healthy and he wanted to move on from those days. Yet, he still wanted to reach out and touch Qrow, wanted to be the reason why he was happier but he knew that it was selfish and it couldn’t be him.</p><p>So James gave them their space and simply watched Qrow improve from a distance, watched him transform from a sorrow filled man to one full of joy.</p><p>If he didn’t notice that they both sought out his company together, well, that was neither here nor there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Trust(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow and Clover do a trust fall of sorts.</p><p>Thanks to Banana for the idea!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow and Clover had been out on a mission together. They were supposed to take out some teryxes near a mountainous area out in the tundra and they had done so successfully. Unfortunately(or maybe it was just bad luck), Qrow had taken a nasty hit before finishing off the last teryx that had been high up on the cliffside so he couldn’t transform to get back down safely. They couldn’t wait for help to arrive because Qrow was in bad shape so there was only one real option.</p><p>“You seriously want me to jump?” Qrow asked incredulously as he peered down at Clover who had his arms outstretched as if he was ready to catch him at any moment.</p><p>“Yeah! We need to get you patched up in the truck so come on, I’ll catch you!” Clover called out to him reassuringly but Qrow was skeptical.</p><p>“If we don’t do this right you could get hurt in the process…” Qrow told him simply, cursing his misfortune in the moment.</p><p>“It’ll be okay Qrow! I’ve got luck on my side!” Clover flicked his pin to emphasize his words.</p><p>“Your luck can only do so much Clover!” Qrow yelled at him, feeling bitter from the cold and pain of his wound.</p><p>“Then as your partner, I promise I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall!” Clover shouted to him, his face filled with determination and his eyes tender. “Trust me, Qrow.”</p><p>Qrow gulped, he could tell Clover was being serious, that his words weren’t hollow assurances. He meant what he said, he would catch Qrow no matter what and the shapeshifter believed him.</p><p>“Okay, I trust you.” Qrow said as he backed away from the ledge to get ready to jump.</p><p>He took in a deep breath then exhaled. He took off in a sprint to the edge of the cliff and waited until the very last minute until he jumped. He was falling and for a brief moment he saw Clover, ready to catch him, until he closed his eyes. There was only darkness and the sound of the wind as he fell. Then Qrow wasn’t falling anymore. He felt two big strong arms catch him and hold him close protectively. He opened his eyes to see Clover smiling warmly at him, the sight made his heart flutter.</p><p>“Told you I’d catch you.” Clover told him confidently with a wink.</p><p>Qrow stared at him, he could feel his cheeks warming up in embarrassment as he said, “Uh yeah… thanks.”</p><p>Clover noticed his reddened cheeks so with a salacious smile and in the flirtatious voice Qrow had ever heard said, “You really fell for me.” </p><p>Qrow’s felt his face burn even hotter from the words. “C-Clover! S-Shut up!” He stammered out as he smacked his partner on the shoulder.</p><p>“Oh come on, you know I can’t resist a good pun!” Clover exclaimed with a cheeky grin as he began to carry Qrow back to their truck.</p><p>“It wasn’t even good!” Qrow grumbled out, crossing his arms as he allowed himself to be carried.</p><p>“You say that but your blushing tells me otherwise.” Clover said with a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Whatever… you’re lucky I like you.”</p><p>Clover’s smile was bright as he spoke. “Yeah, the luckiest man in Remnant.”</p><p>Qrow shook his head fondly at him and kissed his cheek in reply as they finally reached their truck. Clover treated his wound before they started on their way back to Atlas with Qrow resting against his shoulder the whole ride there.</p><p>He did trust Clover and he knew he would always catch him when he fell.</p><p>Whether that was physically or of the heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Music(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover learns something new about Qrow's music tastes.</p>
<p>Thanks to Banana for another idea!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover walked into the break room and immediately noticed Qrow sitting on the couch with headphones on.</p>
<p>“Hey Qrow.” He called out to the other man but he hadn’t heard him at all. “His music must be really loud…”</p>
<p>So Clover walked up to Qrow and when he still didn’t notice him, he tapped him on the shoulder. Qrow blinked up at him in surprise then smiled before he took his headphones off and the loudest heavy metal screamo music was blaring clear as day. Clover could only stare at him in confusion while Qrow looked up at him innocently.</p>
<p>“Cloves? What’s up?” Qrow asked with a raised brow and tilted head.</p>
<p>Clover came back to himself when he heard Qrow speak. “Oh! Uh, I just wanted to say hi?”</p>
<p>“Really? You spaced out for a second there.” Qrow told him with an amused smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh uh… I was just a little surprised by your music.” Clover replied honestly.</p>
<p>“Ah, this?” Qrow looked down at his scroll as if he forgot the music was still on and turned it off. “Yeah, it's not for everyone but I enjoy it.” He gave Clover a lopsided grin. “Guess you could say it's cathartic for me.”</p>
<p>“Well as long as you like it that’s all that matters.” Clover told him with a smile.</p>
<p>Qrow hummed in agreement and said, “You didn’t just come over to say hi right?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! I was going to ask you if you’ve eaten dinner yet.” Clover gave him a hopeful look.</p>
<p>“Not yet, did you have something in mind?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, a couple places depending on what you feel like.”</p>
<p>“Oh so I get to choose? How gentlemanly of you.” Qrow teased him with fluttering eyelashes.</p>
<p>Clover winked at him. “But of course.”</p>
<p>So they chose what they wanted and made their way to the restaurant, the music forgotten for now.</p>
<p>Clover was happy to learn something new about Qrow though.</p>
<p>Maybe he could buy him some new music?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Colours(iron dragons charms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow associates his loves with certain colours.</p><p>The opposite is also true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow associated the men he loved with certain colours.</p><p>Tai was yellow because of his hair, the sunflowers he loved so much and the sun that he was named after. Yellow was a warm colour just as Tai was a warm person who could melt away the ice in Qrow’s heart. Qrow loved yellow just as he loved Tai.</p><p>James was blue because of his clear eyes, the dark sky that he was always looking towards and the lights of the city that he loved. Blue was a cool colour and Qrow always felt comforted when he looked into James’ eyes, getting lost in them as if they were the ocean. He loved blue just as he loved James.</p><p>Clover was green because of his bright eyes, the pin that he wore over his heart and the plant that he was named after. Green was the colour of nature and that was where Qrow liked to be, especially when he was showing Clover beautiful greenery he’d only ever seen in pictures. He loved green just as he loved Clover.</p><p>And to his three loves he was red because of his soft eyes, the cape that he held so dear and the life coursing through his veins. Red was the colour of passion as they kissed Qrow so deeply, his lips, cheeks and body covered in beautiful, blooming reds that took their breath away. They loved red just as they loved Qrow.</p><p>Maybe they could mix their colours together to truly become one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Accessory(iron dragons charms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow loves the accessories his lovers have given him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow loved all of the jewelry and accessories he owned but there were three he loved in particular that were gifts from his lovers.</p>
<p>First was the bracelet Tai had given him. It was metal with a dragon etched into it that had a topaz eye and was breathing fire dust flames that would activate in extreme cold weather to keep him warm. Tai had been proud of the unique design and liked to boast about it a lot. Qrow would roll his eyes at his antics but kiss the bracelet in secret.</p>
<p>Second was the necklace James gifted him. It was a tear dropped shaped sapphire in a crescent moon made of white silver. It was a simple yet elegant design that was very obviously James’ style and he had looked so happy when Qrow wore it for the first time that he decided to wear it all the time. He often held it close to his heart when he thought of James.</p>
<p>Finally there were the earrings that Clover gave to him. One was a simple emerald stud shaped like a clover and the other was a silver vine pattern that went up his ear as if it were growing. There were intricate patterns on the leaves too and Qrow thought the design was beautiful. Clover had given him a gentle kiss when he’d told him how much he loved it. </p>
<p>Maybe one day Qrow would give them accessories too.</p>
<p>To show them how much he loved them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fireflies/Nature(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover meets a man surrounded by fireflies.</p>
<p>I decided to combine fireflies and nature here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover walked through the verdant forest that was alight with fireflies. It was almost as if they were telling him to follow them and so he did. They led him to a clearing with a large tree and small pond and there sitting under the tree was a man. Clover’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the beautiful man before him. His hair was as black as the night sky and his form lithe and lean. When the man heard Clover approach, he looked up and gorgeous garnets filled with shiny tears met his gaze. Clover wanted to comfort him so he came closer to the breathtaking man, gently touched his cheek and brushed the tears away. The man didn’t reject his touch, only stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.</p>
<p>“Why are you crying, love?” Clover asked softly.</p>
<p>"I-I… I don’t know…" The man replied, his voice filled with sorrow.</p>
<p>Clover continued to stroke his cheek. "Are you lonely?”  </p>
<p>The man shook his head but didn’t say anything as he leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>“Would you like some company?” Clover inquired with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Please…" The plea was a whisper as more tears fell.</p>
<p>Clover wiped the tears away once more and said, "I'm Clover, may I ask you name?"</p>
<p>"It's Qrow." The man, Qrow, replied, his eyes filled with hope.</p>
<p>“It’s a lovely name.” Clover told him, completely genuine with his words and expressions. “Then I’ll stay here with you, Qrow.”</p>
<p>He kissed Qrow’s forehead then pulled him into an embrace. Qrow clutched his shirt tightly and buried his face into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Thank you…” He spoke quietly, gratitude evident in his voice as he felt Clover’s warmth bloom into him.</p>
<p>Clover smiled as he held him close, vowing to always stay by his side so that he would never feel alone again. He’d never felt so sure of anything in his life until this moment. Perhaps it was strange to feel so drawn to this beautiful man who he only just met but then he thought maybe Qrow was his soulmate. The person he was meant to be with for all eternity. Yes, that felt right, Qrow was his other half meant to make him whole.</p>
<p>So they held each other close in the emerald forest alight with fireflies, the water sparkling from their glow.</p>
<p>Knowing they’d always have each other from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hands(lucky ironqrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow compares his hands to those of the people in his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow would often compare his hands to those of the people he knew. He didn’t know why he did, it was just something he found himself doing from time to time.</p>
<p>Raven’s hand was smaller than his though not by much and she had the same long fingers as him. Ozpin often told them they had the right hands to play piano or any other instrument really. Qrow had taken up piano because of that comment and he found he actually enjoyed it. Raven on the other hand had no interest in anything that didn’t involve fighting.</p>
<p>Summer’s hands were much smaller than his and there wasn’t a single scar on them, she always kept them immaculate. Their daintiness belied her strength as she wielded her weapon with a fierceness that not many could match. Yet, her hands were also those of a mother and caretaker as she held her daughters in her arms and ran her hands through Tai’s hair in a loving gesture. Qrow missed every day.</p>
<p>Tai’s hands were bigger, toughened with callouses from farmwork and fighting Grimm. He had a couple scars from some cooking mishaps involving a knife. Qrow had blamed himself, his semblance, for what happened but Tai assured him it wasn’t his fault as he dressed the wound. Still, Qrow avoided the kitchen whenever Tai was cooking from then on.</p>
<p>James’ hands were noticeably bigger than his own. Qrow always felt small when James held his hands in his and that was especially true after the accident that cost James half his body. After that, James often wore more layers to hide his metal side and he always had gloves on his hands too. It was only when they were alone, when Qrow would hold his metal hand to reassure him that he still loved him, that he would feel comfortable to bare himself completely. And now when Qrow’s hands were cold James would warm them with the technology in his metal hand.</p>
<p>Clover’s hands were bigger than Qrow’s but his fingers weren’t as long. He took care of his hands but they were still rough from the battles he’s seen. It felt wonderful when he would run his fingers through Qrow’s hair and touch along his body, always gentle and taking care not to hurt him. His touch not only warmed Qrow’s body but his heart as well. He would take Qrow’s hands in his and kiss the backs like a gentleman, then he would kiss the palms like a lover. Finally ending with kissing each finger individually to show his reverence.</p>
<p>So Qrow would lay in bed between his two lovers, their hands each holding one of his.</p>
<p>And he would drift off to sleep to their touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Free Day(fairgame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Qrow likes to sing in the shower.</p><p>And Clover loves the sound.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow and Clover had been dating for awhile now, a month to be precise and yes Clover was counting, he was romantic like that. Anyway, tonight was the first night Qrow would be staying over as they’d been taking things slow, well they sort of had no choice since they were so busy with work too. Since they always worked together as partners they did get to use work as a time to talk about themselves and learn more about each other but they could be more intimate when they were off duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here Clover was, getting ready for bed while Qrow used the shower. To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. It was the first time he’d be sleeping next to someone in months and it was the same for Qrow too. He didn’t know if his boyfriend liked to cuddle while he slept or if he preferred to have his side to himself. Clover himself liked to hold his lovers and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Qrow and hold him close. He was worried he’d come across as clingy though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should just ask him…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost in thought when suddenly he heard singing coming from the bathroom. Qrow was belting out a love song of all things with his deep, husky voice. Clover had heard him hum many times before but not once had he heard him sing and he thought he sounded amazing. The gravel in his voice really added to the songs but, to Clover’s surprise, he could hit the high notes too and when he did his voice was sweet like honey. Then he started to sing a more passionate love song and his voice sounded so sultry it made Clover’s face heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the shower stopped and with it the singing. It wasn’t long before Qrow stepped out of the bathroom, drying off his hair in only his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that felt great. Thanks, lucky charm.” Qrow said as he hung the towel up to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, pretty bird.” Clover told him with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow noticed his staring. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, just didn’t realize love songs were your thing.” He was still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow blushed and sounded embarrassed as he spoke. “You got a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, your singing was beautiful, my little songbird.” Clover’s voice had a teasing lilt to it but he was being genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s face got even redder but he gave Clover a smug grin and said,. “Well in that case, you’re my whistling windbag, you dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Clover’s turn to blush, it was second nature for him to whistle while he worked but usually no one pointed it out and Qrow always tapped his foot along to the rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked my whistling…” He said while pouting like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow came closer to him and booped his nose. “I do, but I can’t resist teasing you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he grabbed Qrow and tackled him to the bed. Qrow couldn’t help the laughter when Clover began to tickle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Clover! St-Stop! I give, I give!” Qrow stammered out through his laughter as he was mercilessly tickled into submission. He tried to get away but Clover was pinning him down with his body. There was no escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you say please.” Clover ordered as he continued the torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, pl-please st-stop!” Qrow begged through the laughter and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover stopped his attack. “Since you asked so nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.” Qrow grumbled out with a glare as he started to get off of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, Qrow, don’t go!” Clover pleaded, grabbing his wrist to stop him. “I’m sorry, I won’t tickle you again so please stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow gave him a soft smile as he booped his nose again. “I was just teasing you, Cloves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover sighed out, relieved. “Oh thank goodness…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow kissed his cheek and said, “But thanks, it makes me happy to know you actually want me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Qrow, of course I want you here.” Clover cupped his face and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. “And I want to keep spending more time with you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nuzzled into Clover’s touch and said, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Clover couldn’t resist kissing his boyfriend some more. They kissed until they were breathless and their limbs were tangled together. So they laid their, staring into each other’s eyes with soft smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your singing really was beautiful, songbird.” Clover told him again as he brushed the hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll sing for you again sometime when it's just the two of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they wished each other goodnight until they fell asleep, completely wrapped up in their embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Clover learned that Qrow did like to cuddle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>